


Our Sunflowers

by despurrito



Series: The Bouquet [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Socially Inept RK900, back at it again with, well wadya know i made a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: Nines came into Connor’s flower shop, bloodied but not hurt, which still alarmed the florist.





	Our Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand! For the sake of calling RK900 something, I’m going to put Nines as his codename.  
> What would be his real name? Y’all suggest your favorite RK900 name in the comments section… ** _Again!_ **  
>  Maybe this time your favorite name will come up on the next installation of The Bouquet!  
> Now, without further ado, let us continue!

It’s a fine day, a bit slow, but still a great day to tend to his flowers.

Connor has been inside his flower shop all day, watering the plants, saying encouraging words as if they were his own children, and often trimming what should be removed to optimize their growth beautifully.

Well, it’s any typical day, if you ask Connor.

However, he can’t shake the feeling that sense of worry edging in his heart.

Nines, his boyfriend of five months (they met a year ago), still hasn’t contacted him in a while now.

Sure, Connor trusts that Nines can take care of himself, since he’s an assassin trained to kill swiftly without leaving any evidence of his existence, but sometimes Nines can be a little too reckless and unfeeling when it comes to himself in general.

There was one time that Nines broke into his house through the window (literally broke the window too), and got himself scratched by the shards of glass, the cuts on his face still hasn’t healed but thank God none of the shards got any close to his eyes. He still scolded Nines for breaking the window and _breaking into_ his house, when he could have knocked on the front door like a normal person.

Another time was that the florist was busy walking his dog, Sumo, around the neighborhood when he came across Nines who jumped out of a big bush to meet Connor halfway. Apparently, the bush the assassin jumped out of is a poison ivy bush, so Connor had to rush Nines to the nearest hospital to heal him of his rashes. The shorter male scolded Nines for his rash (haha, get it?) behavior, albeit lightly, as seeing Nines’ puffy face reminded Connor of a baby who did nothing wrong since he’s basically still trying to learn common sense.

… Okay, this would be the last of the memories of Nines being reckless (there’s a long list of it and Connor remembers all of it fondly), but one time, the assassin gifted the florist a bouquet of sunflowers when he took him to the countryside for a long vacation in the midst of him courting Connor.

Well, turns out while he was picking the yellow flowers, he knocked down a beehive when he stood up abruptly, disrupting the balance of the hive then making it topple over to the ground, causing it to break due to the impact of hitting the ground. Once it broke on Nines’ feet, the bees came buzzing then chased after Nines, stinging him relentlessly for destroying their home.

Needless to say, Nines gave the bouquet of sunflowers while his face was filled with bee stings. Connor couldn’t hold his laughter when he saw Nines attempt to smile as his face was contorted with bumps, but he helped him to find a local clinic somewhere, so they can patch up his face.

So, Nines was a little more than _just reckless_. He’s like a giant baby who’s trying to understand the world around him while doing honest things to impress Connor.

How could Connor deny such innocence? He said yes to be his boyfriend after the incident with the bees.

Connor’s reminiscing was cut short when the bell above the entrance of his shop rang wildly, indicating that someone has entered his store. “Welco– **_Nines?!_** ” He screams in shock, seeing the assassin drenched in blood.

Nines’ usual pristine white suit was painted dark red, his cheek has an ugly purple bruise, and there’s blood dripping from his forehead; all in all, the sight was alarming.

“Hello, Connor.” The assassin greets coolly, making his way to the counter, not minding how he’s literally staining the floor with dark red liquid which was dripping down from his hands. “You look beautiful today.” He compliments with a smile, as endearing as it is to be wooed by your handsome doppelganger of a boyfriend, he’s _bleeding_! He needs medical help!

“What happened to you?! You’re bleeding!” Connor cries as he hops then slides off the counter, landing just in front of the taller male. “Come on, let’s go to the hospital–!”

“Oh, the blood is not mine.” Nines said, stroking the shorter male’s face with the back of his hand, which was not stained with blood. “I had to take care of a group.” He explains calmly, which still irks the florist, how could this man be so casual about his bloodied form when Connor’s literally worrying his balls off?! “Group of troublemakers, they are. They were planning to disrupt this street, and I can’t have that when you’re here.”

Connor pouts, his chocolate brown orbs still shining with worry, looking up at ice blue ones.

“…” They were both silent for a moment before Nines sighs. “No one saw me, do not worry. I also made sure to hide my face as I did the deed.” He says, smiling reassuringly. “I’m glad they didn’t get to my little flower.” Then, he leans down to press his lips on Connor’s, but he was stopped by a hand pressing on his face.

“That’s good, Nines.” Connor replies with a relieved smile, but his eyes still kept a worried look directed towards the assassin. “But I want to look at your entirety, I want to make sure you’re not really hurt, okay?” He asks, patting Nines’ hair, which was, thankfully, not drenched in blood.

Nines frowned at being denied of a simple kiss, but he held back his protest, knowing that he could get countless soon after his beloved boyfriend is satisfied with playing nurse.

Connor guides him to the staff room, where the florist and his co-worker usually lounges around when they’re on break. Since today was a slow day with no orders coming in, they could stay a little while in there.

“Sit.” Connor orders the assassin to sit on the empty mono-bloc, while he gets a bowl of clean water, a towel, a bag of ice, and the first aid kit, which was slowly declining in supplies since Nines was ~~clumsy~~ unable to foresee the miscalculations in his actions.

The taller male obliges, watching as the smaller one moves around the room like a gentle water stream, swift yet calm, as he gathers the materials he needs to administer treatment on the bloodied person in the room.

Then, Connor comes back with everything he needs, placing it all on the table beside them. “Remove your suit.” He orders softly, taking the towel to prepare himself to stick the cloth in case there was a big gash on Nines’ torso.

Slowly, Nines removed his white blood-stained suit jacket, his tie, then his black dress shirt, revealing that he is indeed, unscathed except for the big purple bruise on his cheek.

“Oh Nines… Why can’t you be careful?” Connor whimpers as he gently wipes the blood off the assassin’s face, who frowned at the older male’s concern.

“I apologize, I was certain that you wouldn’t mind me being reckless this time as I did avoid spilling my own blood, but if you are still concerned for my well-being, then I don’t know how I should do my job without worrying you.” Nines replied, his hands, still drenched in the red metallic liquid, held onto Connor’s waist, which left a blood stain on his apron, but the florist didn’t care.

“I’m not telling you to adapt a new fighting style to avoid getting yourself hurt.” Connor starts, placing the towel on the bowl of water to wash off the blood, then taking the bag of ice to press against Nines’ bruised cheek, to ease the swell of it. “I’m telling you to be more careful next time. Seeing you hurt… I don’t like that.” He says gently, his free hand cupping the cheek of his beloved, which wasn’t bruised, and was already cleaned of any blood stains.

Nines’ serene azure orbs stares up at gentle honey-kissed ones, vaguely reminding him of the sunflowers he picked for him on their countryside vacation and the bees that assaulted him. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.” He declares innocently, his lips gently pressing a kiss on Connor’s palm.

The florist smiles happily, leaning down until their noses touch. “You make sure.” He says in a light-hearted manner, almost like a mother chastising her child.

Nines smiles back, their lips meeting halfway as their hearts buzzed in the warmth of their shared love.

**Author's Note:**

> Awe, how niceee!  
> This isn’t the end of this series, don’t worry!  
> I suggest y’all buckle up, because next installation will be… ** _Draining._ **  
>  In other news, I made a [ tumblr ](https://despurrito.tumblr.com/) ! Go bother me there if you wanna haggle some information for the future fics I’m going to write!  
> For now, I bid y’all adieu! Mwamwa <3


End file.
